Master Webshooter
Master Webshooter is a nomadic robot Fakegee and also a Centipede Robot who wandered around Fallen-82 until he set his home at an abandoned hospital. He formerly claimed to be made by Doctor Genocide, although upon being questioned, Doctor Genocide denied the creation of him. He appeared to have a very downgraded arsenal to be considered Doctor Genocide's, having some hookshot-esque gun hidden on his left arm and a good aim. He was seen a few times chatting with Jagoull, but strangely, not with Digomolati. It was then revealed that he was no other than Magna Weegeepede in an alternative suit. He was trying to gain back his memories and also to find out about his murderer. Appearance He appears to be a Weegee-sized robot wearing a red cape with some plumber features. His body is segmented just like the Centinids, although it's a well-known fact that spiders also have segments. His right eye is oozing some kind of fluid, most likely some toxin he overproduces due to some design issue. He has "MW" written on his plumber hat, obviously meaning "Master Webshooter", although it can also mean "Magna Weegeepede". Clever, huh? Quotes "No one can run away from death, they say. Well, i say everything has its first time" Personality He was paranoiac and slightly anti-social and almost never talked. He had some trouble making friends due to his persecutory delusion and was considered a "weirdo". Despite this, he appeared to have an extraordinary ability to conversate and leadership. He was also skilled in robotics and improvising. His persecutory delusion was later gone when he found out that he was Magna Weegeepede. Combat In combat, his only attached weapon is his hookshot, which isn't exactly a weapon. He is pretty flexible and has a good aim. He walks around with Magna Weegeepede's suits so they will protect him. He normally uses only one or two at once to be his bodyguards, but when things get ugly, he will summon all of them. He doesn't like to get in fights, so he is rarely in combat. Story He was created by Magna Weegeepede to be his "second form" and was entitled as "Project Phoenix". In the midst of the consciousness transference, an error occured and some of Magna Weegeepede's memories weren't recieved. He was friend with a robot known as "Cardboard Ant", who was his only friend and helped him during his life. It is unknown how or where he made Cardboat Ant, but it is likely that he entered some abandoned lab and made it. Some evidence points out that the lab he used was at Magna Weegeepede's abandoned mansion, as some cardboard shaped metal plates were found there and it was also used after Magna's death. He also re-programmed Magna Weegeepede's suits (Mk II, Mk III, Power Suit, Ranger Suit...) and made them individuals, not just suits. They are completely loyal to him and Cardboard Ant. Upon stumbling across Magna Foxpede, he and Cardboard Ant decided to create the Magna Centinid Organization so they could "ressurect the spirit of Magna Weegeepede". He also begun to investigate the death of Magna Weegeepede along with NourGodly and, after discovering he was Magna Weegeepede, he, Magna Foxpede and NourGodly defeated Digomolati and then he regained his old body (a copy). Master Webshooter is currently an inactive suit on Magna Weegeepede's closet. Category:Fakegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Robots Category:Centipede Robot